


♦ I'm With You

by EvelynLawliet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having a nice dream from which he doesn't want to wake up until he has a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first fanfic I wrote, but it's the first one I'll post, so any comments and suggestions are welcomed. My beta's my best friend Chris. If it weren't for him, I never would've writen it. Thanks a lot, assbutt <3 Also, this fanfic is also published on my Live Journal account under the same username. The name is from a Bon Jovi song from the album 'What About Now'.

Dean didn’t want to wake up from a sweet dream in which Sammy and himself were drinking some beers and watching the fourth of July’s fireworks. It took him a while to open his eyes, since it was still dark for as far as he could see. He chuckled softly, knowing that his brain only made him dream about his younger brother because Sam was spending the night out with some girl called Rebecca…Or Ruth. It didn’t matter actually.

The older Winchester thought about going back to sleep, but his mouth was dry and he decided to drink a glass of water. He definitely didn’t expect to see eyes staring at him closely. Dean screamed loudly, his brain still trying to process who was the figure standing in front of his bed.

“Dean, are you awake?” It was Cas. Of course it was Cas. Dean rubbed his eyes, sitting on the bed.

“Yes, Cas, of course I’m awake”, the Winchester replied in a voice even lower than the angel’s. Dean cleaned his throat. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Cas gave him a look so deep that Dean actually had to swallow before turning the lamp by his side on. In the low light, Cas’s eyes looked even bluer, sadder and yet decided. Even the shy sparkle always firmly present wasn’t there anymore. Dean didn’t actually care about Cas’s taking long to answer. He was yet too sleepy to do so.

“I had to see you.” The angel’s voice trembled at the end of the last word, what made Dean frown, trying to understand what was happening.

“Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow?” Although he was a little more awaken now, that was no reason to stop his voice from lowering itself as Cas started to kneel himself on the bed. “Cas…?”

Dean’s eyes were opened wildly and he was going to protest when he realized that Cas wouldn’t stop getting closer, but the blue-eyed closed the still long distance before the hunter’s brain could even think of a word. In a moment, Dean was blinking, and in the other, Cas’s lips were sealed against his.

The Winchester tried pulling away gasping, but Cas only grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer and getting the chance to insert his tongue in Dean’s mouth, slightly moaning with the warm feeling. Dean’s eyes were still wildly opened as he tried to stand up. Yet, Cas wouldn’t have allowed him to do so even if he begged. The confusion made Dean’s brain stop. He had no idea of what was going on as the angel tried to get some reaction out of him.

Cas was rough, to say the least. The angel was already on his knees, forcing Dean to join him and breathing heavily as one of his hands slid inside Dean’s shirt, scratching the skin strongly, with all his angelic strength. That movement was the fatal one to help Dean coming to his senses again. He winced, closing his eyes hardly as his hands stopped pushing Cas away.

Still, Dean took a while to decide what to do. There he was, being kissed by Castiel…No wonder he didn’t know how to react. Dean was straight, for god’s sake! And yet, there was no denying that more than once the hunter thought about corrupting the angel.

And Cas was there! Offering himself to Dean at will. The blonde guy would’ve never thought Cas wanted him physically. For all Dean knew, Cas didn’t even know what having an erection was. Yet, his hands were moving so firmly against Dean’s chest that the hunter actually exhaled in relieve.

Although Dean was taking a bit too long to correspond, Cas didn’t seem willing to stop. One of his hands had moved to Dean’s hair and was now entangled in the sand colored locks, pulling the hunter’s lips even tighter towards his. Cas had actually chosen the perfect moment to show up. Dean was alone, and it was still dark enough so they could enjoy themselves until Sam would come back.

So, all of a sudden, Dean decided to give in to Cas. It was obvious how much the angel was giving him pleasure by the low sounds only now Dean realized to be making. Probably that was the reason why Cas kept on going. Dean grabbed the angel’s tie, rolling it up on his hand, as if it was a leech and Dean was Cas’s owner. That thought made Dean groan underneath his breath as his tongue finally started to play along with the angel’s.

“D-Dean…” Cas moaned in a low voice when Dean’s mouth moved to his neck. A shiver ran up the green-eyed’s spine and his tongue licked Cas’s jaw line before actually getting to the neck. Dean kissed it softly before biting hard, making Cas scream and arch his back in the hunter’s direction.

The angel gasped for air, desperately taking Dean’s shirt off. He wanted that man so badly that he didn’t even care if he didn’t know what to do. Castiel just followed Dean’s lead when he finally decided to move and, as he would remind himself forever, that was the best thing he had ever made. The blue-eyed felt free again, as if Dean’s presence could heal all his scars and wounds.

As for Dean, he wasn’t exactly far from that. He took Cas’s trench coat off and started losing his tie, desperate to have even more skin under his fingers. The hunter moaned loudly when Cas scratched his entire back to get to his belt. Dean didn’t think that things would get so far, but he didn’t want to stop and neither did Cas. Not caring if the angel had another shirt or not, he ripped the one he was wearing and started to slowly rub his tongue against Cas’s nipples.

The black-haired twisted his eyes, hanging onto Dean not to fall on his back and Dean couldn’t deny it, he loved seeing Cas completely under his control. Yet, he wanted more. He opened his heavy eyes, pulling away just enough so they could find Cas’s. And when they did, Dean lost himself. The angel’s eyes were filled with the most pure and needy lust he had ever seen.

Not being able to wait anymore, Dean took Cas’s belt off, lowering his pants. It could be new for Dean too, since it was his first gay experience, but it was easy to see how much he wanted to have his lips around the angel’s length. Dean lowered Cas’s pants and stood up from the bed, kneeling himself on the floor in front of Cas. He swallowed hard with desire, licking Cas’s groin and teasing with him.

Cas soon put his hands on Dean’s hair, groaning with his throaty voice and driving Dean even crazier. The green-eyed played with the rubber band of the angel’s boxer for a moment, pulling it and slowly letting it go, closing his eyes with the sound it made when it encountered Cas’s skin again. With his teeth, he lowered the piece, licking his lips at the sight of the angel’s pulsating cock.

Dean urged for it, sticking his tongue out and licking the tip, making Cas shiver and hold tighter into the hunter’s hair. If you told Dean he would someday be giving pleasure to that angel, he would’ve never have believed you. And still, he actually felt a spasm when he licked Cas’s length from the base to the top, slowly and strongly. Dean kissed the top before putting it on his mouth all at once. The blue-eyed’s eyes opened wildly when he felt the pleasure hitting him.

That was exactly what Dean wanted, giving Cas the most lustful and pleasant experience he would ever had. He slowly started to suck the angel’s cock, concentrating the pressure on his lips as his nails thrust themselves on Cas’s waist, holding him in place. Cas instinctively moved his hips back and forth, fucking Dean’s mouth as his fingers entangled themselves again on the hunter’s already sweaty sand locks.

“Dean, that’s so good.”, he said more to himself than for the man whose lips were around him. Dean only nodded, unable to say a word, since that would mean getting Cas’s cock out of his mouth. He sucked onto him harder, every slide making Cas to emit a different sound.

Dean felt Cas contorting himself as the hunter held the base of the angel’s cock with one of his hands, stroking it as well. Cas threw his head back, closing his eyes hardly. “A-Ah, Dean!” he screamed, feeling his first orgasm on its way. Dean also noticed it and sucked faster, massaging the angel’s balls with his free hand. “H-Help…” Cas tried to ask, but there was no need anymore. With one last loud moan, Cas’s cum invaded Dean’s mouth, and he swallowed it all without hesitating.

To be honest, within the last minutes, he didn’t have exactly much time to think if cum had a nice taste, but, if it didn’t, Cas’s was the best rule exception ever. Dean took Cas out of his mouth, licking his lips and climbing over the angel lying down on the bed, still trying to catch his breath. The hunter kissed his chest softly and repeatedly, waiting for him to be able to continue.

Not even five seconds were gone before Cas pulled Dean towards him by his ears. Dean held his breath because of the slight pain the movement provoked him, but didn’t complain at all. He felt his erection rubbing against his pants as their mouth moved together, now in a rhythm of their own. When they looked at each other again, the blind devotion was back in Cas’s eyes, making Dean’s heart skip a beat. It was clear that the angel wanted to give the hunter as much pleasure as he’s had, but didn’t know how.

Dean ran his fingers through Cas’s hair, looking at it as the sweat ran down his face. “You want more?” the hunter asked in a husky voice. Cas didn’t hesitate on nodding, still feeling the heat inside of him. Dean smiled at the desperate urge written in Cas’s once innocent eyes and kissed him again, starting slowly, just so they could get used to each other once more.

Cas quickly embraced Dean’s neck as the hunter realized that, although the anxiety was still there, this time they were more gentle, exploring the other’s body. Dean held Cas’s waist with one of his hand as he unbuckled his belt with the other. It was no more the lust that moved him, but Cas. The fact that the angel was surrendering himself to Dean provoked the hunter a strange, yet good, feeling of being complete.

The green-eyed kept moving his mouth kindly with the angel’s as he lowered his pants. Cas moaned when his tongue encountered Dean’s and they started to dance to a music only the hunter and the angel could hear. Drawing Cas’s body, Dean got his way back to his face, slowly caressing the blue-eyed’s cheek with his thumb. The Winchester lowered his boxers and held Cas’s chin, breathing deeply as their sweaty bodies slide against each other. And although that can sound gross, it was actually a good feeling; their bodies showing to the other how strongly they wanted to be together.

Dean positioned himself in Cas’s entrance, but stopped, afraid that he could hurt the angel. Cas smiled against the hunter’s lips. “It’s okay. You won’t hurt me.” he said when their mouths moved away so they could catch their breaths. Dean, still hesitant, penetrated Cas with the tip of his cock. The angel stopped breathing, closing his eyes hardly and hid his face on Dean’s shoulder.

“Cas?” Dean asked, completely ignoring the pleasure he was feeling. Cas nodded, telling him to go on and Dean entered a bit more, biting his lips. The hunter took the angel’s cock in his hand, stroking him again to help with the pain. Cas responded with a soft moan, biting Dean’s shoulder slightly.

Stroking the angel faster, Dean penetrated him entirely, breathing with some difficulty. He waited a moment for Cas to get used to him before slowly starting to move back and forth. Cas shivered, starting to moan regularly as Dean threw his head back, enjoying the moment as much as possible. “Cas…” he moaned between his short breaths. The angel started to force himself down, trying to get Dean to go even deeper inside of his ass.  
Dean’s eyes twisted when Cas sucked on his shoulder. The green-eyed started to move both his hips and his hand faster, wanting to give him and Cas the most pleasure he could. It didn’t take long until Dean found the angel’s prostate and the black-haired opened his eyes wildly. “D-Dean…Oh, Dean”, Cas tried to say as his nails scratched Dean’s chest and he felt the lust taking over him once more.

“Yes, Cas, I’m with you. I’m right here with you” Dean heard the words coming out of his mouth, but his brain wasn’t telling him that he was the one saying them anymore. He thrust his cock harder into Cas, reaching his prostate easily and making the angel shiver and groan loudly. The hunter kissed him again, exploring his mouth furiously as they both felt close to the orgasm. “Say my name, Cas.”

The angel didn’t hesitate on obeying, wanting more than anything to shout to the whole world that the hunter was the one making him feel that way. “Dean, yes, Dean!” he yelled, feeling the spasms from Dean’s body getting to his own. “Dean, please…” Cas said again, and the begging made Dean’s body give up as he jerked off inside of the angel. He continued to stroke him for only a few more second before Cas joined him. “Dean!” the blue-eyed yelled one last time.

Dean fell on top of Cas, sliding out of him with a shiver. The angel ran his fingers on the hunter’s hair, smiling softly. Dean kissed Cas’s chest and looked at him, not being able not to smile back. It was amazing how much love and tenderness the angel’s eyes could have, and even more amazing how they could transmit all of it to Dean. The green-eyed tried to catch his breath as Cas chuckled. After he was successful, he said the only words he could. “I love you.”

“Dean, I mean it, wake up!”

Sam’s voice made Dean sit quickly on the bed, startled. He looked around, seeing the day light getting its way through the window. The older Winchester looked at himself, seeing he was fully clothed and frowned. “But…I just woke up…” he said, remembering waking up before Cas attacked him. Cas! “Sam, where’s Cas?!”

“How will I know? I just got home and need the Impala’s keys.” Sam answered crossing his arms against his chest.

It had all been a dream? But…It felt so real! So Cas had never been to his room, they had never been with each other? Dean’s eyes widened a bit as the comprehension fell upon him. “Dean, for god’s sake, where are the damn keys?!” Unconsciously, Dean pointed to the counter and Sam headed there. “Thank you”, he said getting out through the door.

Dean didn’t answer, because he didn’t know how to. His brain stopped, trying to understand why such sadness had taken over him. The Winchester felt empty, as if a part of him was missing. Of course it had only been a dream! Cas would never attack him in the middle of the night. And Dean would never know if Cas loved him back.

 

Somewhere, in a town with no name, Castiel smiled softly as he got out of the hunter’s dream. “I love you too, my Dean.”


End file.
